Accidents Happen
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: "She hoped that it was all because of her injury, and that things would go back to the way they were after she completely healed." Everything becomes complicated when Bonnie is involved in a accident. Bamon with a side of Stelena One-shot


Accidents Happen

**A/N: Alrighty, here's another Bamon one shot from me :) Future AU as usual.**

**This is a companion piece to my other one-shots, "Back to December", and "Feels like Home", but you don't have to read them to understand this.**

Bonnie McCullough smiled as she stared at the clock.

She was going to drive back to the house she'd been renting, and back to….Damon.

He had moved in with her just a week ago, and she'd had a hard time of staying away from him for too long lately.

But unfortunately, her college managed to keep her away from him for at least six hours on the week days.

But now she was in her last class, eyeing the clock, and waiting impatiently for the last few minutes of the day to tick by.

When the bell finally did ring, she quickly got out of her seat and headed towards the door, almost missing her teacher calling out to the class "Remember to get that paper finished by tomorrow."

Once she was in the parking lot, she quickly got inside the car that Damon had bought for her: a nice, sleek red Porsche.

She still remembered the day when he had gotten it for her. It had been before they'd officially gotten together, on her birthday. He had arrived at her house driving it, and smirked at her shocked expression as he handed over the keys to it.

She didn't think that she was…deserving of a car this nice, considering that she didn't like to flaunt like Damon did, but she loved it all the same, especially since it had been from him.

After the keys were in ignition, she headed out of the parking lot of the school, and onto the road.

After only a few moments of driving, Bonnie cursed under her breath when she came to a red light, lightly stepping on her breaks.

The cars seemed like they could go on forever, and she settled down in her seat, figuring that this was going to be a while.

But her sense immediately went on alert when a pair of headlights came into her view.

* * *

><p>Before she could even get out a scream, there was a crash, and before her world went black, she felt an overwhelming pain, and heard a gruesome snap…<p>

Damon Salvatore was lounging in one of the armchairs of the den, waiting lazily for his little redbird to finally come home.

One of these days, he was going to have to talk her out of going to that school. He wasn't sure if he could politely handle the constant annoyance of it for another year.

It was then that his phone rang, and expecting it to be Bonnie, he pulled it out of his pocket, glancing down at the caller ID.

He was surprised to see that it was Saint Stefan's number on the tiny screen, and although he was half temped to just put it back in his jacket pocket and ignore it, he figured it was probably best to answer.

After all, his brother very rarely called him to just "chat". It might be something important.

He clicked the answer button.

"What do you want, little brother?"

"Damon, you need to get down to the hospital NOW! It's….it's Bonnie."

At the words, the once bored vampire was instantly on high alert.

"What happened", he demanded, his tone serious and precious, trying to hide the panic he was actually feeling.

"She was in a wreck", Stefan said slowly, as if afraid of what his brother's reaction to this news would be.

But Damon simply hung up, already making his way to the front door.

When Damon got to the hospital, he could see that pretty much everyone was already there: Stefan, Elena, Meredith, and Mutt.

They were all four just sitting in the waiting room, with grim, worried expressions.

"Where is she?" Damon nearly growled, and Stefan quickly stood up, putting a restraining hand against his brother's shoulder.

"Damon, calm down. We're still…."

"What happened?"

Damon's voice sounded calm, but it had a furious tone to it, letting Stefan know that his brother was most likely close to snapping.

"A drunk driver ran a red light and hit her from the front. But she is alive…..Damon!"

Stefan watched as his brother made his way past him, shaking his hand off his shoulder and heading towards the hallway, where a doctor was already walking out.

Damon stepped in front of him. "Where is Bonnie McCullough's room?"

The doctor shot a comforting look towards him. "Sir, I can't let you…"

"You will show me to Bonnie McCullough's room", Damon demanded icily, looking into the doctor's eyes.

The doctor robotically nodded, and turned his back on the dark vampire.

"Follow me."

Stefan sighed, and along with the others, had watched the whole scene play out. He couldn't necessarily say that he really blamed his brother. It he had been in the same situation, and it was Elena lying in a hospital room after an accident, he may have well done the same thing.

As the doctor lead Damon down the hallway, the others tried to follow, but Stefan held out his hand, in a signal to stop them.

"Let's wait for a moment, and let him see her alone."

The doctor finally stopped, turning towards a door.

"Miss McCullough is…."

But Damon ignored him, and quickly opened the door, only to pause in his track in horror at the sight before him.

Bonnie, _his_ Redbird, lied in a hospital bed, leg wrapped in a cast and suspended in the air slightly, a bandage wrapped around her forehead, and her entire body looking as though it had been badly damaged.

He turned towards the doctor again, fighting to not vamp out.

"What is her condition?" he asked, compelling him again.

"She has a broken leg three, broken ribs, and a concussion."

"Will she alright?" Damon demanded.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but it is going to take her a while to fully heal."

Not if she had vampire blood in her system.

"Leave this room, and don't come back until I've left the building. And you will tell everyone it may concern that I have your permission to be back here."

The doctor nodded again, and did what he asked, shutting the door behind him.

After he was gone, and it was just Damon and an unconscious Bonnie in the room, Damon kneeled beside her bedside, gently running a hand through her hair.

He was now trying to figure out a way to somehow get Bonnie back home without hurting her. He could take far better care of her then any of these mundane humans could.

"You can't take her Damon, at least not yet."

He turned around and saw that Elena has stepped into the room, looking at him and Bonnie's sleeping form in concern.

Damon resisted the urge to growl at the person who had once held his affections.

"Just go away Elena. I mean it."

But she stepped closer to him, looking as though she hadn't heard him, and stood by his side as they both looked down at Bonnie.

"I know you're worried about her, but they said she was going to be okay."

"These _imbeciles _will keep her in the hospital for far longer than necessary if they try to help her their way."

Elena looked down her feet, trying to hide the fact that she, in a way, agreed with Damon. Giving Bonnie vampire blood daily would certainly heal her quicker than letting her heal the natural way.

But she also knew, that for some reason, it would be best to let Bonnie stay in the hospital for a few days, at least until all of the questions about the accident were answered.

"I know. But we need to clear up any drama following the accident before we even _think_ about bringing her home", Elena reasoned. "When she's there, we want it to be a calm aura."

Both of them for silent for a moment, and all that could be heard was Bonnie's soft breathing.

When Damon still hadn't said anything, Elena assumed that her words had finally sunk in.

Almost hesitantly, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "It's going to be okay."

But what surprised her even more then the silence was when she felt his arms wrap around her back, still not saying a word.

From the doorway of the hospital room, Stefan smiled at the two.

For it wasn't a romantic hug. It was simply Elena trying to comfort a friend in a time of crisis.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried Stefan. What if….what if he decides to go after the driver later tonight?" Elena asked, after they were a good distance away from the hospital doors.<p>

Meredith and Matt, after taking a look a look at Bonnie and hearing about her condition, had reluctantly gone home.

Now it was just Stefan and Elena standing in the hospital parking lot, with Damon still sitting in the hospital room with Bonnie, refusing to leave her side.

Stefan nodded. "I have to agree with you….with his state of mind, it's very possible. I'll…..I'll stay here tonight, and keep watch."

The driver had been arrested shortly after the accident, and would face trial in a week. But neither of them were naïve enough to put it past Damon to go after him anyway.

Elena nodded, and then paused. "Are you sure you're okay with staying here alone?"

Ever since Stefan had taken her back, Elena had been going out of her way to make sure she never took him for granted again. Even in critical situations like this.

Stefan nodded, and lightly kissed her forehead. "Of course. Besides, you need your sleep love, especially after everything that's happened today."

"If you're sure…."

"I am", Stefan insisted, pointing towards the car. "I'll hopefully be home sometime in the morning."

_Home_, Elena thought sadly as she slowly walked towards the car. She and Bonnie had been home, and perfectly happy, and then THIS had to happen.

Why couldn't anyone in their group ever catch a break?

* * *

><p>It was around 11:00 at night when Bonnie finally stirred in her sleep.<p>

When she opened her eyes, she immediately caught on to her surroundings.

She was lying in a bed, in excruciating pain, and in a room that looked like…..the hospital!

Still slightly drowsy with sleep and pain killer, she tried it up, without thinking, and yelped at the pain that shot through her left leg.

"Don't move", a voice hissed, and her alert immediately went up at the sound of the familiar voice.

Her eyes had finally adjusted enough to see Damon, crouching low next to her, by the side of the bed.

"Damon…..what….what happened?"

He reached out and gently stroked her hair.

"You were….in an accident". His voice was rough, as if he was trying to hold onto whatever control he had left. "You're going to be fine…..but you'll need time to heal."

It was then that the memory flashed through her mind. The excruciating pain, the headlights, and the crash…..

Tears slowly dripped from her eyes before she could stop them, and Damon wrapped his arms around her, the best he could without moving her slightly suspended broken leg and hurting her.

"I was so scared Damon. I didn't know if I….." she trailed off, already feeling comforted at the feeling of being in Damon's arms, despite the pain.

He continued to run a hand softly through her hair, and kissed the side of her neck.

"_Mio amore _nothing is ever going to happen to you again….I won't allow it."

But the tone of his voice seemed almost…..distant, and she couldn't tell if he was telling her this, or himself.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Bonnie had fallen asleep again; still slightly drowsy from the medication the doctor had given her.<p>

Damon had reluctantly left the hospital, but had no walked more than a few yards from it before he was stopped.

"You know you can't do it Damon."

Damon glared, and turned to his left to see Stefan.

"What I do is none of your concern _little brother_."

Stefan's serious expression didn't waver as he continued to stand his ground.

"Is _is_ my concern, because it involves this town. Do you want it to end up like Fells Church? We finally have some peace Damon; do you really want to ruin it?"

Damon was silent, but Stefan could tell that his brother was still far from being calm and stable enough to leave alone.

"You're angry, and you have every right to be; but going after that guy is not going to help Bonnie. If anything, it will only make matters worse. Just let the town authorities take care of him, and save Bonnie the stress."

Both brothers were then silent for a moment longer, and Stefan prayed that by some miracle, Damon would actually listen to him for once.

Damon wordlessly nodded, and turned away from him. "I suppose you're right….for once."

Though his voice came out bitter, Stefan let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>A week had passed, and Stefan and Elena finally decided that it would be okay to take Bonnie out of the hospital.<p>

Of course, they would have to….influence some people to get away with it, but even they couldn't deny that Bonnie would heal much better and faster with vampire blood in her system, rather than just letting her heal naturally in the hospital.

Her family came and visited a couple of times, but then her parents had to go back to work and Mary back to her university.

Her parents had offered to stay and make up some kind of excuse not to go back, but Bonnie had insisted that she'd be fine.

Besides, it would be easier to not have her parents here, since Damon had already been planning to take her out of the hospital earlier than normal.

And now here they were, Damon, Elena, and Stefan, attempting to get Bonnie back to the small house she and Damon shared without causing her more pain, after the Salvatore brothers had compelled nearly 90% of the hospital population.

Slowly and carefully, Damon and Stefan unhooked Bonnie's leg from the sling that held it up, and lowered her into the wheel chair that had taken from another area in the hospital.

Though they tried to be careful with her leg, Elena could see her friend give a small wince of pain, obviously trying to hide it and not worry them.

"Ummm….you guys? How are you…..going to get me back to the house without someone seeing?" Bonnie asked nervously, once she was seated in the wheel chair, while Damon somehow kept her leg gently levitated with his arms.

The three of them, Elena, Damon, and Stefan exchanged a look.

_Maybe it was a bad idea to try and take her out of the hospital, _Elena sent them telepathically, not able to come up with any kind of solution herself on how they were going to get Bonnie back to the house quickly and painlessly. Not when her leg had to be properly cared for every step of the way.

Stefan's eyes flashed in grim understanding and agreement.

Damon, however, seemed to stay stubbornly in his own original plan. And although Elena could tell he was definitely concerned about Bonnie's well being, she knew he wasn't going to give up so easily.

Quickly, but with a gentle tenderness, Damon picked Bonnie out of the wheel chair and into his arms, cradling her in a way he completely held up all of the weight from her casted leg.

"Damon?" Bonnie's voice had a slight quiver, but it was obviously more from nervousness, not pain.

Damon briskly kissed the top of her head before answering.

"I'm going to take you home."

Before Bonnie, Elena, or Stefan could say anything else, they were gone, Damon no doubt on his way to the house.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sighed in boredom as she laid on the couch, leg rested on a pillow on about three, comfortable pillows.<p>

The only time, it seemed; that she ever was able to move from the couch was at night, when she went to bed. She didn't even have her own set of crutches, since Damon insisted on carrying her every where she had to go.

Damon.

He had been acting….different lately. And she wasn't sure she liked it.

Though she was touched and comfort at the fact that he wanted to take care of her, but she was starting to think that if was growing to be TOO much.

She felt like her was babying her more than necessary, and it bothered her, because she'd been having to deal with people babying her practically her whole life. Be it her parents, Mary, Matt, and even Elena and Meredith.

And though Damon always did treat her with tenderness that he didn't show many people, she'd always thought that he understood her better than most, that she didn't like to be babied, and that he saw her as someone with true potential, despite her fragile form.

She hoped that it was all because of her injury, and that things would go back to the way they were after she completely healed.

She heard the front door open at the moment, telling her that Damon had come back from his hunting trip.

Proving she'd been right, he came into the living room, silently sitting beside her on the sofa.

"How much longer do you think it's going to take for this to heal?" Bonnie asked, indicating towards her casted leg.

"Only for another two weeks or so, as long as you keep taking blood."

She turned and saw that he was already making a cut on his wrist with a small pocketknife, letting a good amount of blood begin to flow.

Like usual, he pressed his bleeding wrist against her lips, and she opened them, letting the flow of blood trickle down her throat.

After a few moments, after she had drunk a good amount of blood, he pulled his wrist away, and practically in seconds, the cut had completely healed.

Bonnie leaned her head back, waiting for the feeling of his fangs piercing into her flesh, but it never came.

She looked up at him, a questioning look on her face. "Damon, what…."

He chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Right now, little redbird, _you're_ the one in need of _my_ blood."

"But Damon, it's not going to….."

But she trailed off, realizing that he was set in his mind, and not likely to change his decision about not taking any blood from her.

He'd actually had taken any from her ever since the accident. For a while, she understood his reasoning's, because for a while, her entire body had been weakened.

But now she was totally healed, aside from her leg, which was getting better every day.

She didn't understand what was wrong with it anymore. And she missed fully exchanging blood with him, and the connection it formed between them.

A month later

"I'm still sorry about the car", Bonnie said softly to Damon, as they drove back towards the house.

They were coming back from a small visit in Fell's Church, to see Bonnie's parents now that Bonnie was finally up and walking again.

Damon threw a stern look towards her. "Don't apologize. You had no control over what happened that day." He paused for a moment, and an infectious, brilliant smirk, that made him look more like the Damon she knew formed on his face. "And besides, it's not like I can't get a new, _better_ one."

Bonnie smiled at him, and then sighed.

"How am I going to get to and from school? Are you going to get a new car?"

To her surprise, he shook his head. "I'm going to be picking you up and taking you to school, if you still _insist_ on going to that useless place."

Bonnie opened her mouth to argue, but stopped, realizing she wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

This had been going on ever since the accident. Damon had been much too over-protective if her, more than normal. He treated her like she was made of china, and while a part of her was touched that he cared so much, she was starting to feel like it was too much.

But she never brought it up, mostly because she couldn't figure out a way to go about it without sounding mean or snappy.

After they had gotten back to the house, Bonnie paused, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She took it out, and peered at the tiny screen. It was a text message from Elena, asking her if she wanted to come have dinner with her, Stefan, Matt, and Meredith tonight.

She quickly texted back, saying she would love too. It had been a while since she'd seen Matt and Meredith, since they lived out of town, with Matt going to a university far from here, and Meredith starting her new married life with Alaric.

"I'm going to be going over to Elena and Stefan's for dinner tonight, okay?" Bonnie said to Damon, as they entered the house.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because Matt and Meredith are going to be there, and it's been FOREVER since I've seen them."

Damon was silent for a moment, before he spoke again.

"I'll go with you."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Damon usually never wanted to go over to Stefan and Elena's, let alone when Meredith and Matt were there.

"You said you hated going to Stefan and Elena's."

"Well, maybe it's time that changed. You and Elena always wanted my brother and I to get along haven't you."

"You don't like Matt, and Meredith freaks you out."

"First off, Meredith _doesn't_ scare me. I just think she's a bit….strange. And I can just ignore Mutt, like I normally do anyway."

Bonnie didn't press it further. She still found it odd that Damon would ever want to come with her to see her friends that he normally didn't like being around, but she could see his choice was set and stone.

* * *

><p>So later that night, both Bonnie and Damon drove over to Stefan and Elena's house, and immediately spotted the other two cars sitting in front of it, telling them that Meredith and Matt had already arrived.<p>

When they entered the house, the four of them, Stefan, Elena, Meredith, and Matt, were already seated, plates full of food in front of them.

After Bonnie had given both Meredith and Matt heartfelt hugs, she made her own plate before taking a seat in between Elena and Meredith, while Damon simply leaned against the wall in the kitchen, simply watching them.

Neither Matt nor Meredith seemed to notice him, and engaged themselves in conversation, although Stefan shot him a couple of glares, which he ignored.

"So Matt, how's football going?" Bonnie asked cheerfully.

Matt smiled. "Pretty well actually. We've won all of our games this season, and are now going to the homecoming game….."

The conversation consisted of that, with the group of friends catching up with the other's lives, while Damon continued to remain silent, standing in the kitchen.

And despite the slightly awkward aura in the room, things seemed to be going almost….smoothly.

That is, until Bonnie had realized she'd forgotten her camera in the car. The one she'd been planning on using to take pictures of her, Elena, and Stefan with Meredith and Matt before they had to leave again.

"I'm going to go out to the car and get my camera", she said flatly, getting out of her seat.

It was then that Damon's attention was suddenly on the conversation, for the first time that night.

"I'll get it."

Bonnie looked cautiously at him, and handled the knob of the front door roughly.

No. She wasn't going to let him treat her like this in front of everyone.

"It's fine Damon. Really, I can….."

"I'll go with you", he interrupted.

That did it. Was it that bad that he couldn't even let her go outside by herself for ONE minute to get her camera? That was RIGHT outside the house?

"Damon, just stop, please?"

But he kept coming towards her.

This time, she snapped. "You're…..you're smothering me Damon! And I can't take it anymore!"

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

From the corner of her eye, she could see that everyone at the table was staring at them with alarmed expressions.

"What am I talking about? You have been treating me like a toddler for the past two months! I can't drive on my own; I can't even go outside or visit my friends without you guarding me like bulldog. And I'm tired of it!"

She felt bad and almost wanted to take back the words the moment they slipped from her lips. She had never yelled at him like that before.

But the feeling of regret immediately slipped out of her mind at Damon's next words.

"Do you know why you need to be watched? You don't know how to take care of yourself!"

"Damon!" Stefan snapped, but he was ignored.

"Why is it that you are always the one that needs to be saved? It's because you CAN'T protect yourself, you NEED to be watched. You're about as useful as a stick when it comes to your well-being."

His words were cold, colder than he had ever spoken to her, at least recently.

And it hurt. Bad.

Holding back tears, she ran from the room, throwing herself in the bathroom, and locking the door.

She waited for a few moments, and when no one came after her, she let the tears fall in sobs.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was still crying as Elena ran a brush through her hair as they sat on the sofa of Stefan and Elena's house.<p>

Elena had told her that Damon, in a rage, had stormed out of the house after the small fight between them, and that they didn't know where he'd gone.

Damon's words still replayed over and over again in her head.

_It's because you CAN'T protect yourself, you NEED to be watched. You're about as useful as a stick when it comes to your well-being._

She didn't understand. He had never said anything like this about her before, even on the times he had saved her.

He had even told her once that while everyone seemed to think that she was just some fragile little girl, he knew she had a spark inside her.

But now it seemed like all of those words were just….gone, like they never were spoken.

Elena looked down at her friend, moving her fingers gently though her hair.

She herself, couldn't for the life of her figure out why Damon would day such things to Bonnie. There was not a doubt in her mind that Damon loved Bonnie. He must have just….snapped, and said things he didn't mean, like he did a lot of the time.

Still. He was going to hear a mouthful from her for hurting her friend like this.

"Bonnie, do you mind if I speak to you? Alone?"

Both Bonnie and Elena turned towards the doorway, and saw Stefan, waiting for her response.

Bonnie slowly nodded. "Sure."

Elena smiled. "I'm guessing that's my cue to leave."

She kissed Bonnie on the top of the head before heading out the living room, and towards the bedroom she and Stefan shared.

Stefan slowly sat down beside her where Elena had once been.

"Bonnie, about my brother…..you have to know he didn't mean what he said tonight."

Bonnie sniffed. "Maybe he did. After all, he's right. I'm almost having to be saved….."

"Stop it", Stefan snapped, in a voice that was surprisingly unlike him. "Damon….that accident scared him. And I think the after effects of it are still swirling around in his head."

Bonnie looked a bit confused. "What…."

"He just doesn't want to lose you", Stefan clarified. "My brother has only cared about a handful of people in his existence, and he cares about you….a lot, probably more than he's ever cared about anyone. And he almost lost you because of the accident and whether he wants to admit it or not, it scared him, and still does."

They were both silent as Bonnie slowly took in his words.

"I think you should go talk to him", Stefan said after a moment.

Bonnie looked at him in surprise. "Isn't he mad at me?"

"He will have cooled down by now. Besides, like I said before, he didn't mean anything he said in that rant. His conflicting emotions got the better of him, as usual."

Bonnie thought about it for a moment, and then slowly nodded. "I'll talk you him. Can you drive me home?"

Stefan smiled. "Of course."

* * *

><p>After Stefan had dropped her off outside the house, she took a deep breath as she walked towards the front door of the house.<p>

_Was Stefan wrong? Is he still going to be mad at me?_

She hesitantly opened the door, and stepped inside.

"Damon?"

She looked around, the seemingly empty house, and panicked a little. Was he mad enough to take off somewhere and not even come home?

"So you decided to come back?"

She turned and saw him coming towards her from the open window, telling her that he had just gotten back from hunting.

"Damon? Are….are you mad at me?"

She was afraid of the answer, but the question needed to be asked.

At first, she was scared of the brief silence that followed but was relieved at his eventual answer.

"I was never mad at you."

Then it was silent again, and she wondered if it was because both of them, for once, were at loss for words.

"Stefan told me that you were only acting like this because the accident really scared you. And….you're afraid of losing me. Is that true?"

He didn't say anything. But over the time they spend together, Bonnie had learned that silence was Damon's way of saying "yes".

She hesitantly took a few steps closer to him, to the point where she was now directly in front of him.

"You're not going to lose me Damon. But….but you're going to have to give me space. The accident scared me too, but….I can't just let it control my life, and you shouldn't either."

When he still remained silent, she sighed.

"I'm….I'm really sorry for yelling at you. It was awful."

It was then that he finally looked at her again.

"I…._Mio amore _I shouldn't have yelled at you either, and I apologize. It's….."

"You're only worried about me, I know", Bonnie said, wrapping her small arms around his waist.

She leaned against him, and continued talking. "But I need to be able to do some things on my own. I….promise to always be careful."

She looked up, to hear what he had to say, but instead his lips suddenly came down on hers, and he kissed her passionately and hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough of her.

She eagerly kissed back, wrapping her small arms around his neck as he picked her up, carrying her towards the bedroom.

She knew they still had problems to talk over. But for now, they knew they'd be able to talk it out, instead of yelling at each other like earlier.

And at the moment, their want for each other was strong…

He laid her on the bed as he continued to kiss her, hovering on top of her.

After a few moments, he broke the heated kiss, and before she could say anything, felt the sting of his fans pierce her neck, for the first time since the accident.

She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of him drawing her blood, of sharing herself with him.

And when his fangs had retracted, he quickly made a small cut to his own neck, gently bringing her head up to where the blood began to flow.

After she had taken a decent amount of blood, she broke away from his neck, and he kissed her lips again, laying her back down on the bed.

And after a few more hours of a passionate night, they fell asleep with their arms around each other.

**A/N: Since I'm still running on a tight schedule for updates until next week, let me know what story you guys want updated next in the review (if you leave one) :)**


End file.
